


[podfic] 50 things about John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell by bluflamingo

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note: <i>"50 things about John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell, in no particular order"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 50 things about John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell by bluflamingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [50 things about John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6343) by bluflamingo. 



**Text Link:** fanfic [50 things about John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell](http://bluflamingo.dreamwidth.org/68582.html) written by [bluflamingo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/bluflamingo)

 **Podfic Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?hxwjyfsd2n555y3) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?82uva7xfka8me2z)

Length 29:52  



End file.
